random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise
"The Rise", or formerly known as "Unnamed Random-ness Wiki Dystopian Future Movie" and "TS For Admin: The Movie" is an upcoming live action "dystopian future" film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is loosely based off other dystopian future books and movies such as The Hunger Games and Divergent. Sypnosis In the year 2134, times are very dark, as the entire planet succumbed to major climate change that nearly wiped out every coastal region in the world. The remaining chaos eventually was controlled, by an organization called the Admins, who are born with powers to control people's minds. They reprogrammed any minds that aren't fit to survive, program them with essential skills, and send them into an area where they would live. But soon, the power of the Admins became too much, and they grew evil. They started completely deleting minds of people and turning them into mindless drones who kill enemies on site and build the Admins a Utopia. There is only one who can save the world from loosing all free will... the Chosen One, to become the Master Admin who shall control all others and save the world. Plot Long ago, there was a prosperous country called "America". Just kidding, it sucked. But it started sucking even more after there was a large change of climate, which caused much of the country to flood, turning the country into an isolated apocalyptic country. In an attempt to control the chaos, scientists develop a pill that can give someone powers to control and reprogram other's minds. They started off simply trying to prevent the constant chaos, but the gene continued from each generation, and grew into a larger race. The power grew to their heads, and decided to enslave the "lesser" humans, making a large empire, calling themselves the Admins. All seemed bleak for several decades, until a few Admins were kidnapped at a young age by a regular human who raised them to become part of a plan to save the country. Once they were older, the Admins snuck back into the capital Admin city and started the plot to overthrow the government. Then eventually came the day when the uprising began. Also that day, when BJ, an oracle, had a vision. "Since the beginning of time, there was a legend of a chosen one." BJ said in a deep, monotone voice as his eyes glowed "He holds the secrets to how the rebellion can be done. He shall become the most powerful Admin of all the times. This is only true because it rhymes."'' ' Meanwhile in a district along the country of RNW, a 21 year old college student who is preparing for his examination in a week that will determine what he will do for the rest of his life as a slave. When he arrives back at his home, he looks out his window to find three shady figures sneaking through the town. Later that night, he hears explosions and shouting, and he sees those three figures, which are Moch, Heartphelia, and NyanGirToastNinjaShadow, fighting an Admin guard who caught them on their mission. TS's apartment building catches on fire in the fight, so TS jumps out of the window to avoid a fiery death. However, he lands poorly on the pavement and quickly falls unconcious. The last thing he sees is NyanGir kneeling over him as Heart and Moch fight in the back. Then he blacked out. To be continued. Cast Main *Idris Elba as J. Severe , an Admin who is helping to form a resistance and rebel against the rest of the Admins. He is the leader, and one of the most powerful Admins of them all, only second in command to the leader before the rebellion started. He is pretty much the same as real life JS except he's Idris Elba. His signature weapon is a bow. *Hugh Jackman as Bowser & Jr, an Admin who is also helping to form a resistance and rebel against the rest of the Admins. He is the wisest of the Admins, and is an Oracle, and he discovered the prophecy of the Chosen One. He is best friends with JS and they are very similar, except BJ is slightly more serious. Plus, BJ was the one who formed the idea to start the rebellion, after he had the vision of the Chosen One. *Brett Dalton as Phantom R , an Admin who is also helping form the resistance to rebel against the rest of the Admins. He was a former military leader and was highly respected in the Admin community, until the day he helped form the rebellion. He is a Deadpoll-style hero who has a sarcastic and smack-talking exterior, but secretly has a dark secret and past. His signature weapon is dual katanas. *Jaimie Alexander as AwesomeCartoonFan01 , an Admin who is also helping form the resistance to rebel against the rest of the Admins. She was formerly a general in the Admin Militrary but later retired and joined the rebellion. She is a very tough fighter and one of the fiercest in the world, and is a huge asset in the safety of the Rebellion. Her signature weapon is a sword. *Chris Pratt as Mochlum , who was a captive of the Admins until the day when JS, BJ, PR and ACF formed the resistance, and they freed him and Master Ventus. He used to blindly follow the Admin's cause because of his conforming nature, until he was older and enslaved by them when he realized their true evil. Now, he wants revenge, and works as a Han Solo-ish bounty hunter when not with the rebelilon. His signature weapon is two shotguns, which he weilds in a similar fashion to Black Widow. *Leonardo DiCaprio as Master Ventus , who was a captive with Mochlum of the Admins until he was freed by the four Admin Freedom Fighters. He is pretty much the opposite of Mochlum, he hated the Admins since birth and one of the reasons he was enslaved was his constant rallying for freedom. Despite this, he and Moch became good friends when they joined the rebellion and become second in command. His signature weapon is a scythe. *Neil Patrick Harris as Tornadospeed, who is the Chosen One of legend who may have some of the most powerful Admin powers of all. He is being trained by our heroes, but doesn't have any clue on how he could be the most powerful person alive, because of self esteem issues he has had in life. *Emma Watson as the villain President Daisy, the leader of the Admins who has some of the most powerful Admin powers of all. She began the Admin program several decades ago, until the power went to her head as she reprogrammed so many people. Now her former kindhearted self is only a small shadow in her head, and the rest was reprogrammed into pure evil. Secondary *Charlie Day as CompliensCreator00 , a mechanic who escaped from the Industrial District right before his mind was supposed to be searched by an Admin, and he serves as a great asset for the Rebellion with his great tech skills. He and Mochlum have a romance in the movie. He is the technology trainer for the rebellion. *John Barrowman as Faves3000 , an extremely agile and skilled fighter, as he was trained from birth to become a rebel by his currently diseased mother. He is one of those smart-aleck sassy fighter characters, but has a dark secret. He is the combat trainer for the rebellion. *Chris Pine as UltimateMegaGeo , another leader of the rebellion. When he was young, his mind was reprogrammed by an Admin to become a ruthless mercenary, but he was rescued by the Rebellion before the process was complete, so he has to deal with an evil alternate personality in his mind. He is the weapons trainer for the rebellion. *Robert Downey Jr as Redsox1099 , another leader of the rebellion. He is the rebellion's "cavalry" and has a weaponized vehicle for every occasion. He has a freerolling attitude and is a great mechanic, so he, UMG, and Comp often work togethor to create very high-powered vehicles or weapons. *Chris Evans as MissingNo, another leader of the rebellion. He was raised to be a medic for the Admins, but he also rescued by the admins early on in the Rebellion, and he is now the most skilled medic of the rebellion, and can heal almost any injury, which makes him extremely important in the fight against the Admins. Supporting *Liam Hemsworth as NintendoChamp89, a tech mechanic who used to work as a regular worker in one of the districts, until the rebellion came along and he made the decision to join. *Russel Crowe as Gray Pea Shooter, who is also in a family of Oracles like BJ. Because of this, him and BJ relate to each other and end up forming a relationship. GPS is very friendly and shy, and quickly become best friends with BJ. *Nicholas Brendon as Moon Snail, a fighter in the rebellion. He is a large contributor to the sucess of the rebellion, as he helped build togethor the secret base and form it. Because of this, he is one of the more highly respected of the rebels. *Alyson Hannigan as Heartphilia, another fighter in the rebellion. She is an extremely stealthy tactician, and always assists in undercover missions. She has been a resister her entire life, but finally joined the rebellion once it became well known. Because of this, she is very determined and bad@ss. *Freema Agyeman as NyanGirToastNinjaShadow, a worker in the medical division of the Rebellion. She always assists whenever somebody gets seriously injured in battle, and her positivity makes her a great doctor to help balance out MissingNo's seriousness. *Zachary Quinto as KingOfSpriters12 , an expert martial artist without morals or restraint, and the top hencheman of the Admin leader. He was once the great rebellion leader Web, however he was captured and reprogrammed into his current state by the Admins. Most main wiki users are planned to have a part. The original "Big Four" admins are the Rebel Admin leaders, the two recent admins (Moch and Master Ventus) are the second-in-command leaders of the rebellion. The chat mods are some of the leaders of the Rebel group, and everybody else will have at least some role in the movie. Production The film began production on March 14th, 2014, though the idea was thrown around several times before. References # http://www.geeksofdoom.com/2014/03/14/disney-announces-dystopian-future-blockbuster #↑ http://insidemovies.ew.com/2013/03/14/casting-for-new-disney-film-revealed #http://www.therotoscopers.com/2014/03/16/disney-dystopian-film-gets-title ↑ #http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2014/04/01/ts-for-admin-gets-a-name-change External links Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:RNW Movies Category:Disney